Love of the 10 tailed demon
by regret4you
Summary: This is about a girl who has a demon.  She was abused at her old village and is now in the leaf village.  She feels the need to be loved but can't figure out how to love. UPDATE: THIS STORY WILL BE CLOSED FOR AN UNKNOWN PERIOD
1. The meeting

I do not own Naruto or the characters or the setting I do own the Character Rin/Sai/Aiko/Ayama (you will soon see the reason for the /'s okay. Um Well I have actually no idea what else to put here but I hope you enjoy. Comment too! :)

The wind caressed her body as she ran from the village she once was tortured. The assassins were minutes away. She banked into what appeared to be a solid wall but she passed through freely. She stumbled causing her to bump into something. "Hey watch it!" A young boy yelled. She turned to see him sitting there on the ground his eyes glistening with water. She bent down to get a better look of his face. But the only thing that stood out was the symbol of love on his for head. She knew right away who he was.

"I'm so sorry Gaara are you okay?" She whispered. His eyes met hers and in them you could see the sadness the helplessness of a young child that has gone through so many tragedies. She jumped back startled recognizing the look in his eyes, they were the same as hers.

"You need to watch were your going next time." Gaara yelled. For some reason this stung her. She turned around not wanting him to see the tears fall down her face and she started to walk out. Before she could even get a few steps in, a hand grabbed hers.

"Don't go. I'm sorry to snap at you. I hate people being afraid of me." He whispered. A pang of something ran through her heart.

"What is your name." Her black hair whipped around her as she thought of an excuse to not give him her name. But before she could sputter the excuse different words came from her mouth.

"My name is...Rin" She said knowing full and well this is not her true name. But she had many names. Four to be exact Rin, Sai, Aiko, and Ayama. Her real name was ... meaning Night Rain. She looked down realizing her hand had not left his. Blushing she removed her hand. They sat there for a few moments not saying anything.

"I've kinda gotta go" Rin said wanting more then anything for the silence to leave.

"Let me escort you back to your Village. Which village am i taking you to?" Gaara asked in a bored tone. But his eyes shone with the wanting to bring her home. She thought for a few seconds before finally deciding on which village she was to live in.

"The Hidden Leaf village!" She said boldly. Gaara laughed for he to was heading to that village.

The run to the village was filled with silence but it was the silence that was welcoming. Every time she looked over at Gaara she smiled. Not knowing why. It felt nice though to not be made fun of by people.

*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*

The torches were ablaze and the knives were drawn. It was evening and it was time for the hour demon hunt. (every night you have an hour to find a demon and do whatever you want to it) Rin was the main target. The fires were thrown at her and knives stabbed into her flesh. Minute by Minute more blood dropped. She couldn't take it anymore she had to get away.

*~*~*End of Flash Back*~*~*

~3 days later~

Gaara appeared from behind a tree. "We're here." He said laughing. He took her hand and Dragged her into the village (I guess he really wanted to get rid of her). A boy with spiky blond hair rain passed them and ran into a noodle shop. Gaara squeezed her hand tighter as if to say be careful. And dragged her into the noodle shop Once there he went up to the counter and paid.

"You know you don't have to buy my food and were did you get the money anyways" Rin said "Hey what are friends for? And none of your buisness" he said with a smile. A boy with brow hair and a dog came up to them.

"I wouldn't say you to were friends if your buying her dinner." Hes said with a sexy grin.

"shut up" Gaara smacked him.

"Ow! My name is Kiba and what may your name be sweetie." he joked. Rin thought with all her might to try and remember the name she gave Gaara but she kept coming up with blanks.

"Um...my name is Sai!" she said hoping she gave him the right name. But as soon as she looked over at Gaara you knew she messed up.

"Can i speak with you a second. Privately!" Hes said glancing over at Kiba who was about to follow. Rin just let him drag her outside the noodle shop and over to a bench.

"What the heck i thought your name was Rin, why did you tell him it was Sai?" Gaara demanded. Rin looked at the door and back at him wishing he would just smile and forget it but tears (tears of frustration not sadness) were forming at his eyes. She knew she was the cause of his frustration and this made her stomach go all weird.

"You wanna know who I am?" She asked "Yes I cant stand it. Why you would lie to me?" He yelled.

Okay i seriously hoped you enjoyed this one. I'm no I'm not portraying the 12 year old Gaara. I'm sorry about that don't worry all you Naruto fans, Naruto will be in this fanfict so stay tuned. Please pleas leave Comments. I will be putting fans of the story in the story so please leave the name you want to use in your comments. There will be a lot of action! Btw Gaara and her are just friends (not close friends) right now.


	2. The teams

Hey its me! Okay i don't own Naruto just my imagination and Rin. :) Enjoy

"You wanna know who I am?" Rin asked

"Yes I can't stand it. Why would you lie to me?" Gaara yelled.

"Fine. The reason I have so many names is cause I don't want anyone to find me. I'm a demon, to be exact a ten tailed demon! I couldn't take the brutality of the village so I ran away. I'm a freak of nature!" She broke into tears. Gaara tried to comfort her.

"You aren't a freak." He said. And with that we went off to the Hokage office.

*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*

I was scared blood drenched my clothes. The stench was almost unbearable. The metal sunk farther and farther into my flesh. I don't understand why he does this. Suddenly he laughs and pulls me closer. His lips touch my wounds. I flinched by the sudden contact and the pain that seeped through my body and because of that his brutality became worse. His hand comes down hard against my check as I lay helplessly on the ground. The knife was quickly back in the mans hand and is plunged into my leg. "If I can't have you no one can. Hahaha." He laughs as the knife again pierces my flesh.

"Why Trent why?" I asked fear in my voice. His lips pressed against my forehead as i fell into unconsciousness.

*~*~*End of Flash Back*~*~*

**My heart was cold toward men. There for there is no hope.** She thought to herself.

"Gaara my real name is ..." She told him his face lit up his eyes meeting hers.

"Your name it means Night Rain." Gaara mumbled. Rin turns to look up at him. Smiling she pulls his hair causing him to laugh uncontrollably and runs back to the noodle shop.

"I'm going to get you for that" He calls walking after her. By the time he caught up with her she was standing next to Kiba sticking her tongue out at him. **I've only known her for four days and yet it feels like a life time.** He thinks to himself.

"Hey Kiba when is the time we all get into teams?" Rin asks.

"Well Sai it will be this evening do you need me to take you to see the hokage?" Rin shakes her head no with a smile on her face.

"Gaara took me to register for the village when we stepped outside." She said proudly.

"So you to are dating then?" Kiba asked sadly

"Dating?"

"Shut up, Kiba" Gaara said.

"Haha. You to are so cute." Kiba laughed and turned to leave.

*~*~*A half hour later*~*~*

Her and Gaara finished there cold ramen and then he lead her over to the place were you get your teams assigned. "Do you need me to go inside with you?" Gaara asked casually.

"Nah. I don't need you to be bothered by me." Gaara sorda smiled and walked away. Any normal person would have thought he didn't mind but Rin wasn't a normal person she knew he was sad that he had to leave her.

She followed a group of kids into the building. Seeing Kiba in the room she took her seat beside him. "Hey Sai." He said pulling her chair out.

"Hi. Okay I've gota be straight with you my name isn't Sai its... Rin." She said feeling bad that she had lied to him once again. Leaning back in the seat she focused on two boys having a staring contest. She thought about how funny it would be if the kissed. But before she could stop the thought from escaping they had already fell into the kiss. Laughter and gasps broke through the group of kids around them. The two boys with shocked eyes were wiping there tongues off rapidly and making ewwing noises.

"Everyone quite down please" A man with a clipboard said. "We will now announce the teams. Team 10 is Kiba Inuzuka Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 8 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Bla bla bla bla bla bla. Now team seven will have an extra team member because of the fact that there is an uneven amount of students. They will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, and Rin... Um theres no last name?" Eyes looked everywhere trying to find the girl with no last name. Kiba looked over at her with a faulty smile.

"Hey you no what I have a question how come you aren't filthy after that long walk from were ever your from?" **How am i supposed to answer that. I have such a vain demon that wont even let me have one hair out of place. Ugh how I long to be normal** Rin thinks to herself

"Um I guess it was just luck ya know" She smiled brightly hoping he would believe it. Though it was the worst excuse in the world. He shrugged and went back to talking with some guy with black goggles and a hood.

Rins Prov

**Oh shoot who are the people I'm teamed up with? What the heck am I supposed to do?**

The team leaders, I'm guessing, were up front waiting for there team. (They had told there number when Rin spaced out) **But one of the leaders aren't here yet and I so totally hope it is mine.**

**About thirty minutes later**

3rd person Prov

Four people remained in the room waiting and finally Rin had the guts to talk to them. She recognized two of the guys. **Eep I'm in the same group as the two guys i accidentally made kiss.** Thought Rin, having yet another inner thought. "Um hi I'm Rin" She said preparing for any lashing (habit formed from the village).

"Yeah I'm Naruto and this is Sakura. Believe it!" Said the blond with a little to much enthusiasm "Oh and this is Sasuke."

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled

"Where is that sensei (idk how to spell it)" The pink haired girl wined

"I'm here, no I'm here" A silver haired man with a mask called. "Lets intoduce our selves. Say your name, Your what you like and what you hate, your dream for the future, and your hobbies."

"How the heck are we supposed to do that." Naruto pouted

"Yeah why don't you go first, Mr. Sensei, sir." Sakura said (couldn't find the right word)

"Okay! My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate I really don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future never really thought about that. As for my hobbies I have a lot of hobbies."

"What the heck?" Rin said

"Your turn mister Blondie."

" Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating ramen and comparing them. And my dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I am somebody, somebody important." He finished

"Okay next thats right you." Kakashi said bitterly

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like...I mean the person I like is... -giggle- uh. My hobby is -giggle-. My dream for the future is -giggle, giggle, squeal-." Sakura dumbly put

"Um what do you hate." Kakashi asked plainly

"NARUTO!" She yelled. Naruto looked taken back by that.

"Oh man" he said

"Okay, Okay you next."

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and a don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said darkly

"Gulp I really hope he doesn't mean me." Naruto squirmed. Rin smiled trying to offer some comfort.

"and finally You." Kakashi said without any trace of kindness

"I'm Rin my last name is of no use to you. I hate my village and I like to sit under trees and right. My hobbies include fighting and being able to cook some mean ramen. My dream for the future i will to make real is to bring respect to me and my family."

**What to make with this one **Kakashi thought "okay so everyone knows everyone right." everyone shook there head no but Kakashi just smiled and started reading his book.

"Oh meet me at the bridge tomorrow morning and don't be late. Oh by the way you wont want to eat breakfast tomorrow." Kakashi smiles "Or you might through up."

"What the heck !" Naruto yelled.

This is the ending of the second chapter. I really hope you enjoyed. My muse kept yelling at me saying I was letting everyone down by not writing. So I decided to listen to it. Well like I said comment and review. I will be including people n my story so if you want to be in it leave a name and a preferred roll (you might not get this roll.) thank you for reading. Stay tuned.

p.s. Please excuse any miss spelled words I'm not a spelling whiz at all. :)


	3. Why I hate you

I do not own Naruto though if I did Gaara would have had some one to date and it would have been a terible story. However i do own Rin and by the way Sai is a girls name meaning talent so if anyone is trans sexual it is the Sai in Naruto haha.

''What the heck!'' Naruto yelled. He looked every where for answers. The smell of hate in the air. The taste of sweet everywhere else.

"Well if thats over, I'm outa here" Rin called happily as she bounded out the door happy to be away from everyone. As she pushed open the door she ran into a familiar figure.

"Gaara? What are you doing here" She smiled still in her joyous mood.

"Well I was walking by and figured that I would stop and see you." He said with no hint of sarcasm in his tone. "so where are you staying then?" Gaara finished with a little wave of his hand.

"um in the nearest tree? I guess." Rin replied her mood deflating. Just then a blond about a year or two older then her self walked up to them. Her fan blew on her back and sent a shiver down Rin's spine.

"Temari." Gaara nodded

"Gaara." The blond replied. She looked over at Rin and glared. Her eyes were pure hatred. Rin gulped and tried hiding behind Gaara but she could barely move. Just then another boy with brown hair peaking from beneath a black hood walked up behind Temari.

"So hows my little bro." He put lamely.

Gaara's Prov

"Ugh." I grunted. I want them to leave so bad and there just sticking around.

"Hey Gaara whos this?" Konkuro questioned. I looked over at Rin not wanting to hurt her even though I barely know her.

"No one of inportance." I put without glancing in HER direction. But I could still feel her sadness baring into my back. I could barely take the strong feeling. I knowing that I was the only one she had put her trust in.

"So then she is just stalking you huh. We should teach her a lesson for that." Temari said collectedly. With that Her and Konkuro started pushing around. **My quick thinking will be the end of me but there is only one thing I can do**

"Hey get out of here you, crazy stalker. I don't need you following me." I yelled at her. My heart breaking knowing full and well that I just ruined my only chance of a friend.

"I...I hate everything about you Gaara. I hope you fucking die. You Bastard." The words rolling off her tongue like daggers. The pain in her sea green eyes.

"I could care less about what you think. Get the hell out of here." I retorted my heart breaking more and more. She ran off tears soaking her eyes.

**3****rd**** person Prov**

**How could he? I trusted him! I'm to flipping trusting I swear from this point on I will trust no one. How could this day go like this. I want my mom.** Rin thought bursting into tears once again and thats how he found her.

"Rin are you okay." His completely caring voice echoed in her mind.

"K...Ki...Kiba." She stammered. She felt him slide down beside her and could smell his animal sent. She felt a tongue like her face and looked up to see a small white dog.

"Awe. He likes you." Kiba said smiling "Akumaru Rin, Rin Akumaru." He said pointing at each one of us. A small smile appeared on Rin's face as she looked up at him. **Sadly I can't even trust you**

Okay I know this one was really short and depressing but her day is at its closing so the next chapter is a different day so please don't get confused. I love my fans who review but to those who don't I curse you to never in your life to ever come up with ideas for your stories. Go Kiba and Gaara who will when leave in your review who you think Rin should end up with. :) Oh and if you have any questions that you don't feel like posting a comment feel free to send me a email either on my fanfiction account or at my email .


	4. Author Note

**If you want this story to continue go to my profile and vote.**

**Thank you,**

**Skylar**


End file.
